Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a wiring board, a wiring board, and a light emitting device using the wiring board.
Discussion of the Background
For printed wiring boards (PWBs) used for LED illumination or the like, known mounting boards can be used such as an aluminum-based single-sided board, a CEM-3 copper clad board. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-4770 discloses a method of manufacturing a light source mounting wiring board in which a wiring pattern is formed by partially removing layered copper foil by etching.
However, such a conventional PWB using copper foil is less likely to spread heat generated by a semiconductor element which consumes great power, such as a light emitting diode, over the copper foil. As a result, the temperature of the semiconductor element is increased, thereby degrading the performance thereof. In manufacturing a PWB using copper foil, since a wiring pattern is formed by etching, resist waste liquid, etching waste liquid or other liquid is generated during the manufacture. Further, forming the wiring pattern by wet plating generates plating waste liquid. Treatments of such waste liquids lead to increased costs of conventional PWBs.
The present embodiment has been made in view of the circumstance, and an object of the present disclosure is to provide: a less costly method of manufacturing a wiring board for mounting a semiconductor element that consumes great power such as a light emitting element; a light emitting element mounting wiring board with improved heat dissipation property; and a light emitting device using the wiring board.